Quand la haine amène à la destruction
by yotma
Summary: Harry a fait son coming out en plein milieu de la grande salle et se demande s'il n'a pas pris l'apparence de la créature des marais au vus des regards de dégoût de la grande salle. Alors que faire ? Et bien, lisez !


Quand la haine amène à la destruction

Dimanche 15 septembre 1996...

Harry aurait pu être désespéré devant l'intolérance, la haine et l'homophobie de ses camarades. Et oui, le survivant, le garçon-qui-a-survécu et tout le tintouin était gay comme un pinson. Et c'est qu'il en était fier le bougre. C'était sa vie, sa sexualité et si les autres ne l'acceptaient pas et bien tant pis pour eux. C'est vrai quoi, il était sympa, mais fallait quand même pas pousser, il avait fait son Coming Out pour libérer sa conscience et montrer au monde qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était. Mais quand il avait révélé dans la Grande Salle qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait les hommes, il y a donc à peut près dix secondes... C'est dingue comme le temps est relatif, pour lui cela faisait une heure que toutes les sorciers de sang-purs et de sang-mêlés le regardaient avec dégoût, haine comme s'il était la créature des marais. Mais il pouvait voir aussi la curiosité et le respect dans les yeux des fils et des filles de moldus quant au directeur, il le regardait avec fierté. Ron se leva, pointa sa baguette vers son ex-meilleur ami et lui cracha avec dégoût :

_-_Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous sale monstre, espèce d'erreur de la nature. Tu me dégoûtes.

Harry vit le même regard dans les yeux de Ginny et de Draco... Et dire qu'il avait eut le béguin pour cette sale fouine, heureusement que ça lui était passé. Beurk ! Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour lorgner ce salopard de mangemort. Il fut cependant rassuré quand il vit des lueurs de stupeurs et de dégoût dans les yeux des enfants de moldus quand ils regardaient les sang-purs. Hermione avait l'air de frôler l'explosion face à l'intolérance de celui qu'elle avait pourtant aimé. Elle devait faire son choix et quand elle se tourna vers Harry, le jeune homme lut le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle était de son côté, mais elle savait aussi et surtout que Harry allait partir. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait tout révélé et lui avait dit que si les sorciers le traitaient comme un mal propre, alors ils devraient se démerder sans lui. Hermione l'avait serré contre elle et lui avait dit qu'elle espérait qu'ils soient aussi ouvert d'esprit que la majorité des moldus. Mais elle avait eu tort. Heureusement, Harry avait eut la bonne idée de vider tous ses comptes et d'avoir placé les ruines du manoir Potter sous Fidelitas. Tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur et qu'il n'aurait pas un travail stable, il habiterait au 12 square Grimmauld. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les élèves et les professeurs qui avaient cet air de mépris sur leur visage. La seule qui ne le regardait pas comme un lépreux c'était Trelawney qui avait encore dû fumer un peu trop d'encens. Ils furent très surpris quand Harry leur fit un grand sourire satanique et leur dit avec un mépris au moins aussi grand que le leur :

_-_Vous allez le payer, et le payer très cher. Et sans que je fasse la moindre chose.

_-_Et pourquoi on t'écouterait sale raclure, sale pédale ?! cracha méchamment Ron.

_-_Oh mais je vais vous le dire. En fait, les seuls qui se sortiront de la panade dans laquelle je vais vous enfouir ce seront les enfants de mangemorts et les enfants de moldus. Les autres sont totalement insignifiants et donc ne survivront pas.

_-_Tu vas répondre salopard ! siffla Draco.

_-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Tous comprirent avec horreur que Harry était bien celui qui devait combattre et détruire Voldemort. Tous se regardèrent avec crainte et certains se mirent à lui faire des sourires dégoulinants d'hypocrisie. Harry était écoeuré, ils avaient tous prêté le serment d'Hypocrite ou quoi ? Harry cacha son dégoût derrière un immense sourire et s'exclama avec une joie plus que feinte :

_-_Tiens, maintenant je ne suis plus la créature des marais ? Vous avez changé rapidement d'avis ? Ou vous avez besoin de moi pour survivre ? Ça doit être cela, non professeur Dumbledore ?

_-_Si Harry, ils n'ont besoin de toi que pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Tous tressaillirent alors que Harry ne lâchait pas Albus des yeux, il lui donnait un choix à faire et par le diable, Albus le fit, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il s'était battu toute sa vie pour protéger le monde magique de la menace extérieur et il se rendait compte qu'il avait échoué, le monde qu'il aimait était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que ça ? Il ne pouvait se battre pour un monde comme celui-là et il comprenait la décision de Harry. Il fit un simple geste à Harry qui comprit immédiatement la réponse de son professeur. Le jeune sorcier montra pour la première fois sa véritable puissance magique. Devant tous, il claqua des doigts et deux malles apparurent dont l'une servait de perchoir à Fumseck et l'autre à Hedwige. Si quelqu'un était entré dans le dortoir des gryffondors à ce moment, il aurait découvert que toutes les affaires de Harry avait disparu et si cette personne était montée dans le bureau directorial, il n'aurait trouvé qu'une pièce totalement vide à part un vieux bureau, une armoire libérée de ses livres et un mur de vieux directeurs somnolents. Albus reconnut immédiatement sa malle. Il prit une grande respiration et se leva. Tous crurent qu'il allait ramener le survivant sur la voie de son destin, mais tous tombèrent des nues quand le vieux sorcier lui demanda :

-Emmène-moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry eut un sourire, et d'un simple geste de la tête, réduisit à néant les espoirs pathétiques d'un monde déliquescent, écœurant et rétrograde qui ne voulait pas comprendre que la victime du destin s'était jouée d'eux en prenant la meilleur décision pour lui. Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui dit avec un sourire diabolique :

_-_Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort en y laissant peut-être la vie au passage. Or, il est inconcevable pour ma part de me sacrifier pour un monde rempli d'êtres intolérants, moyenâgeux, rétrogrades et intolérants dans votre genre. Alors en un mot comme en cent, je m'en vais et je vous laisse vous dépatouiller seuls. Mais bon, vous êtes les plus grands, les plus forts. Alors vous n'aurez aucun mal à détruire un sorcier immortel... J'ai oublié de vous le dire ?! Ô ! Erreur impardonnable de ma part. Ce cher Tom est invincible et immortel, vous allez tous mourir dans d'horribles et affreuses souffrances... Bonne journée.

Harry leur fit un petit salut tout en réduisant les malles et en les mettant dans sa poche. Il se redressa, leva un sourcil narquois et devant toute l'assemblée stupéfaite, il se transforma en un magnifique phénix blanc avec un éclair noir sur le crâne. L'oiseau s'envola, se posa sur l'épaule droite de Dumbledore, la gauche étant prise par Fumseck, et chanta ce qui ressemblait à un rire moqueur. Le vieux sorcier prit la chouette dans une étreinte réconfortante, puis le phénix blanc disparut dans un flash avec tout ce petit monde.

Le silence abasourdit fut brisé par Hermione. La jeune fille se leva, s'approcha de Ron qui était toujours debout, le gifla de toutes ses forces, puis cracha à ses pieds et siffla :

_-_Tu me dégoûte. Vous me dégoûtez tous. Je ne resterai pas un instant de plus dans une école qui prône l'intolérance et l'obscurantisme.

Hermione quitta fièrement la Grande Salle et fut suivit par tous les enfants issus de moldus. Tous les autres étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir à cette catastrophe, les deux piliers de la lumière étaient partis, les laissant seuls et sans défense. Personne ne fit attention à la phrase pourtant clé qu'avait énoncé Harry sur les enfants de moldus et de mangemorts. Hermione et tous les autres allèrent dans la salle sur demande et dit :

_-_Harry m'avait tout dit et il m'avait prévenu de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire si ce qui c'est passé devait arriver. Nous ne pouvons rester à Poudlard et nous ne pouvons rejoindre nos familles, la meilleure des choses à faire, est de nous réfugier dans la cabane hurlante.

_-_Mais elle est hantée ? murmura une petite serpentard de première année qui était une sang-mêlée mais avait été élevée par sa tante une moldue à l'esprit très ouvert.

_-_Non, cette cabane a été construite pour un élève il y a vingt ans. C'était un loup-garou et il a été le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des six dernières années, il a été tué il y a quelques mois. Il n'y a rien à craindre et la seule façon de pénétrer dans cet endroit est sous le saule cogneur. Vous allez tous dans vos dortoirs, les plus vieux aident les plus jeunes à ranger toutes leurs affaires et à réduire les malles. Je vais aller prendre des provisions nécessaires pour notre protection ensuite, nous partirons. Plus vite nous aurons quitté le château, plus vite nous serons en sécurité.

Tous les élèves filèrent dans leurs dortoirs et rangèrent le plus vite possible toutes leurs affaires, puis les plus anciens réduisirent les différentes malles. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall et virent Hermione qui les attendait avec une grosse boîte. Elle avait demandé beaucoup de vivres. Maintenant que tous les enfants de moldus étaient là, elle se rendit compte que toutes les maisons étaient présentes, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et même Serpentard. Grâce aux enfants de moldus, Poudlard était uni. Elle leur fit à tous un grand sourire, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Quand ils furent devant le saule cogneur, Hermione prit un bâton mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique se soit, Pattenrond s'était assis sur un noeud d'une racine de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa. Elle poussa les élèves à pénétrer dans le passage le plus vite possible et quand il n'y eut plus personne, elle entra et attendit son gros matou. Pattenrond ronronna bruyamment, et s'assit sur son derrière attendant que sa maîtresse daigne repartir. Hermione fit un grand sourire à son chat, puis lança un sort qui empêcherai quiconque de bloquer l'arbre et d'entrer dans le passage. Ils étaient vraiment à l'abri. Elle repartit accompagnée de son chat, et pénétra enfin dans la cabane hurlante. Là, elle vit tous les élèves qui se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit :

_-_La cabane est grande, mais pas assez pour nous. Est-ce qu'il y a des septième années ?

_-_Oui, répondirent douze élèves de maisons différents.

_-_Parfait. Connaissez-vous les sortilèges qui permettent d'agrandir une pièce ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Oui, ce nabot de Flitwick nous l'a appris, répondit fièrement un serpentard brun aux yeux bleus glacier du nom de Tyler Rice.

_-_Bien, les septième années pouvez-vous agrandir le plus possible l'espace intérieur de la maison, que l'ont puisse y vivre sans trop tenter de s'entre-tuer ?

_-_Pas de problème, répondit une gryffondor.

_-_Qui veut les aider ? demanda Hermione.

Une trentaine d'élèves de quatrième, cinquième et sixième année suivirent les septièmes années qui se séparèrent dans les différentes pièces. Hermione se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_-_Qui connaît les sorts de nettoyage ?

Les troisièmes années levèrent la main et Hermione dit :

_-_Vous prendrez avec vous les premiers années et vous les leur apprendrez ainsi ils pourront vous aider !

Les troisièmes années n'eurent même pas l'idée de désobéir et emmenèrent les plus jeunes afin de leur apprendre les sorts ménager. Hermione se tourna vers les deuxièmes années et leur dit :

_-_Bien, quant à nous, nous allons empêcher les mangemorts de pénétrer dans la maison et de nous attaquer. Je vais vous apprendre un sortilège qui empêchera les autres de voir la maison.

_-_Comme le sort Fidelitas ? demanda une serdaigle.

_-_Presque sauf que celui-là est un sort oublié et pour voir la maison, il faut connaître exactement le nombre de personnes qui y habitent et la disposition des pièces. C'est pour cela que quand tous les autres aurons terminé, nous changerons la décoration. D'accord ?

_-_D'accord !

Avec un sourire, elle commença à leur apprendre le sort et quand ils furent capable de le lancer sur une chaise qui traînait, ils le lancèrent sur la cabane hurlante qui disparut pour tout le monde. Les habitants de Prés au Lard ne comprenaient pas la raison de la disparition de la ruine et cela les affola.

Loin de là, à Londres, un phénix réapparut dans une maison sous Fidelitas, incartable et innommable tellement elle était crasseuse. Albus regardant tout autour de lui s'exclama :

_-_Mais nous sommes au Square Grimmauld !

_-_En effet, nous sommes à l'abri ici.

_-_Oui, jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'ordre arrivent et nous ramènent manu-militari à Poudlard. Je suis une légende vivante, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale.

_-_Billevesée que tout cela, nous allons simplement brisé le Fidelitas et en refaire un où nous serons tous les deux les gardiens du secret, comme cela, pas de risque de fuite.

_-_Excellente idée. Je vois que tu as pensé à tout !

_-_Oui, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir quand j'ai révélé à Sirius mon homosexualité il a réagi comme je l'espérais.

_-_Malheureusement, il est mort !

_-_...

Harry avait une expression étrange qui commençait à faire douter le vieux sorcier, et s'il s'était fait manipulé par le plus jeune ?

_-_Harryyyyy !!

_-_En fait, la partie où il tombe derrière le voile a été fabriquée de toutes pièces.

_-_Par qui ? demanda Albus.

_-_Par moi ! s'exclama une voix qu'Albus put reconnaître sans aucun problème.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna et découvrit Sirius Black bien en vie avec un grand sourire.

_-_Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

_-_Je devais disparaître, et j'en avais assez de ma vie. Alors Harry a eut l'idée d'utiliser les visions qu'il recevait pour me faire disparaître.

_-_Et dans mon bureau ?

_-_Eh bien, je devais avoir l'air crédible dans mon rôle de survivant effondré et en colère. Je reconnais que la Prophétie m'a bien aidé à me mettre en rogne.

Albus comprit que les deux jeunes s'étaient bien moqués de tout le monde, à commencer par lui. Tous sursautèrent quand la cheminée devint verte et que Severus Rogue apparut. Il n'eut aucun choc en voyant Sirius ce qui fit comprendre au vieux sorcier qu'il était dans le coup. L'ancien directeur demanda :

_-_Severus, vous étiez au courant ?

_-_Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser mon futur époux se faire trucider sans avoir mon mot à dire. J'ai été assez surpris quand les deux gryffondors ont sorti de leurs petites têtes un plan typiquement Serpentard. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir faire le sort de Fidelitas le plus vite possible.

_-_Tu as raison, Ô futur époux de mon parrain, se moqua Harry.

Severus lança un regard noir vers Harry qui lui fit un sourire hypocrite, le même que les habitants de Poudlard. Après avoir secoué la tête devant les bêtises du professeur de Potions et du survivant, Albus brisa le Fidelitas, car il était le gardien du secret et avec Harry le refirent en étant tous les deux les gardiens du secret. Maintenant parfaitement protégé, les deux fugitifs se relaxèrent, puis Harry dit à Albus alors que Sirius préparait du café et que Severus s'étalait en bavant sur les formes de son amant :

_-_Professeur... Grand-père ?

Albus eut un doux sourire en entendant son élève préféré l'appeler ainsi. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était les deux autres adultes qui observaient Harry sentant que le jeune garçon allait dire quelque chose que le vieux sorcier allait avoir du mal à digérer.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour les sorciers, mais nous devons protéger le monde moldu et les enfants issus de moldus, ils sont le renouveau du monde magique, car ils vont apporter la tolérance nécessaire pour avoir la paix entre les différents êtres magiques.

Albus sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il entendait ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir pendant des décennies. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, car cela voulait dire que le combat de sa vie n'avait servit à rien et qu'il avait fait enfermer l'homme qu'il aimait pour rien. Les trois plus jeunes furent gênés quand ils virent une larme dévaler le long de la joue du vieil homme. Albus avec un soupir de lassitude ne put que se résoudre à accepter ce que voulait Harry.

_-_Tu as raison, mais que faire ?

_-_Je vais aller voir Tom et entre ennemis civilisés je vais lui proposer ce qu'il veut mais en échange d'un serment inviolable.

_-_Fais attention. Je sais que tu as raison de faire cela, mais je n'aime pas cette idée. Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour protéger le monde sorcier et là, je me rend compte que je me suis battu pour rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous nous avez apporté de l'espoir et une belle vie.

_-_Même pour toi ?

_-_Je suis le survivant, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale.

_-_Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit à une vie normale et bien toi aussi tu as le droit à la même chose que moi, lui dit Albus en le serrant contre lui devant les deux adultes tristes que cet enfant ne soit qu'un simple arme.

Le jeune garçon se figea dans les bras de son directeur, puis se coula dans l'étreinte de son grand-père. Les deux sorciers sentirent leurs yeux se remplir d'eau alors qu'ils avaient enfin la famille qu'ils avaient toujours voulu avoir. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Albus demanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

_-_Mais tu n'as pas fini tes études, tu n'as pas tes ASPIC et tu ne pourras jamais devenir auror.

_-_Grand-père, je ne veux pas devenir auror, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais voulu le devenir. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu devenir Paysagiste.

_-_Oh ! Désolé, je ne le savais pas. Mais, tu n'as pas fait d'études moldues, comment ?

_-_J'ai fais ma scolarité moldue par correspondance et j'ai passé mon Bac en juin. C'est pour cela que certains jours j'étais absent, je passais les épreuves du Bac. D'ailleurs, je l'ai eu avec mention excellent. Je commencerais mon BTSA aménagements paysagers en janvier, j'ai raté la rentrée. J'enverrai mon dossier tout à l'heure.

_-_C'est incroyable, tu as pensé à tout, s'exclama Severus.

_-_Avec une vie de merde comme la mienne, il vaut mieux avoir plusieurs portes de sortie, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Tu ne penses que comme un serpentard maintenant ? demanda horrifié Sirius.

_-_Je n'ai toujours pensé que comme un serpentard, c'est à cause de Malefoy que je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard et c'est à cause de ce déchet de Weasley que j'ai accumulé les problèmes. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je déteste faire le ménage. Dobby, Winky, Kreattur !

Les trois elfes de maison arrivèrent dans un « pop » bruyant. Harry leur dit :

_-_Dobby, Winky ! Voulez-vous être mes elfes de maison ?

_-_Oh oui, maître Harry !

Les deux elfes de maisons lièrent leur magie à celle de Harry faisant du jeune sorcier leur maître.

_-_Kreattur, tout ce que je te demanderai, c'est de faire la conversation avec Madame Black.

Harry n'avait aucune confiance en Kreattur, non pas qu'il le détestait, mais il le trouvait trop vieux. Alors tout ce que le vieil elfe allait faire, serait la conversation avec la mère de Sirius. Harry se tourna vers les deux elfes plus jeunes et leur dit :

_-_Pourriez-vous vous occuper du ménage et de la cuisine du douze square Grimmauld. Bien sûr vous serez payez si vous le voulez et vous aurez un jour de congé, quand vous le voudrez.

Winky fut horrifiée en entendant cela, mais Harry la rassura en lui disant :

_-_C'est seulement si tu le veux, pas autrement.

La petite elfe lui fit un immense sourire un peu bizarre et fut rassérénée alors que Dobby accepta un gallion par semaine et un jour de congé. Les deux elfes partirent s'occuper de la maison. Maintenant que tout était terminé avec les elfes, Harry se prépara à la pire des confrontations, une rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Il prit une grande respiration et regardant Albus, il vit dans les yeux du vieux directeur une angoisse perceptible, la peur de ne pas voir Harry revenir. Devant Sirius bouche-bée, Harry se transforma en phénix et disparut dans un flash aveuglant. Il réapparut à Little Hangleton puis vola vers la maison en ruine et le jardin en jachère. Il pénétra dans la demeure par une fenêtre cassée, mais ne vit personne, pas le moindre petit mangemort. Le phénix se posa sur un vieux fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où Voldemort aurait pu s'installer et il eut le déclic, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être au Manoir Malefoy. L'oiseau disparut de nouveau et arriva devant une magnifique propriété avec un jardin à la française de toute beauté, il était vraiment très impressionné par la splendeur de cet endroit, malheureusement, toute cette superbe était gâchée par une sensation de froideur. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle au proprio. Mais bon s'il le voyait, il le lui dirait après sa discussion avec Tom. L'oiseau pénétra dans le manoir et suivit cette horrible sensation de ténèbres. Il arriva dans la salle de bal et découvrit Voldemort assit sur un magnifique trône et ses mangemorts se trouvaient agenouillés devant lui. Il aurait grondé de rage s'il avait pu en voyant ce salopard de Pettigrow.

Voldemort cessa d'écouter ses mangemorts quand il vit arriver un magnifique phénix blanc. L'oiseau majestueux ne s'approcha pas de lui, mais se posa sur la tête de Queudever et lui donna un violent coup de bec qui fit exploser de rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'oiseau s'envola de nouveau, se posa devant le trône et à la stupéfaction de tous, se transforma en Harry Potter. Le jeune homme s'exclama :

_-_Ah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça, ça soulage. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes fantasmes, mais pour un accord avec toi Tom.

Lord Voldemort observa le jeune gryffondor avec curiosité et remarqua :

_-_Je pourrais te tuer.

_-_Je pourrais faire la même chose, mais nous sommes entre ennemis civilisés, non ?

_-_En effet ! Alors quel proposition as-tu à me faire ?

_-_C'est très simple, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu massacres qui tu veux mais tu ne touches pas au monde moldu et moi je ne me mets pas sur ton passage, ni Albus d'ailleurs.

Voldemort observa son ennemi depuis seize ans et lui demanda :

_-_Avant de te donner une réponse, je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi ?

_-_Tout simplement parce que le monde des sorciers est totalement pourri, intolérant, rétrograde et totalement réfractaire au moindre changement.

_-_Qu'ont-ils fait ?

_-_Je suis gay !

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme, souleva un sourcils et demanda :

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Vois-tu mon cher ennemi, Hermione Granger, une enfant issue de moldue, a eu la même réaction avec en prime un : « j'espère que tu trouveras un homme que tu aimeras ! ». Tu peux imaginer que cette petite phrase m'a fait un bien fou, sachant ce qui s'est passé après. Quand je l'ai dis aux autres, ils m'ont traité comme si j'étais la créature des marais. Tu imagines bien que je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je ne me suis pas battu contre toi, très cher ennemi, cinq fois de suite pour m'effondrer à la première contrariété.

_-_J'imagine tout à fait. Et alors ?

_-_Et bien, je leur ai révélé quelque chose que je te révélerai après que nous soyons arrivé à un accord, puis accompagné d'Albus nous sommes partis, abandonnant le monde magique à une mort certaine. Terrible, non ?

_-_Je n'aurai pas mieux dis moi-même.

_-_Mon plus grand détracteur est cette poule mouillée, ce clone de Queudever, appelé pour le commun des mortels Ronald Billius, Billius quel nom stupide, donc Ronald Billius Weasley.

_-_Très intéressant. Si je lui fais du mal que feras-tu ?

_-_J'applaudirai à deux mains et je regarderai l'action en mangeant du pop corn.

Voldemort éclata de rire, faisant grimacer Harry de douleur, il avait réussi à garder l'esprit assez clair, mais là, il saturait. Il demandait :

_-_Tom, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu éclater de rire après notre accord ?

Lord Voldemort se calma rapidement et dit avec un immense sourire ravi, le gryffondor lui avait offert son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure :

_-_J'accepte ta proposition.

_-_Parfait, et comme nous sommes des ennemis intimes et civilisés, nous allons faire un serment inviolable.

_-_Tu es plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, Potter !

_-_Je te remercie, cette faculté me vient de toi. Alors, es-tu toujours d'accord ?

_-_Tout à fait.

Lord Voldemort se leva s'avança vers Harry, l'écrasant par sa taille et lui tendit un main que Harry saisit. Leurs deux magies apparurent et scellèrent définitivement le serment inviolable et surtout informulé qui rendait toute violation mortel pour celui qui l'aurait fait. Voldemort fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sourire limite jouissif du jeune garçon, il commença à comprendre qu'il avait dû se faire avoir et Harry le reconnut en disant :

_-_Bien, mon cher meilleur ennemi, ton serment me protège ainsi que le monde moldu et tout ceux qui y sont issus.

_-_Les s...

_-_Et oui, tu ne peux plus attaquer, humilier, exterminer, mettre en esclavage, spolier, torturer, briser mentalement, rabaisser et menacer les Sang-de bourbes et les moldus sans mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Il va s'en dire que ce serment englobe tous ceux qui te suivent, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non qu'ils aient la marque ou non !

Voldemort le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis éclata de rire, ce petit l'avait bien eu, mais si ça lui permettait de prendre le pouvoir chez les sorciers, c'était tout aussi bien, alors il lui répondit :

_-_Je reconnais que tu m'as bien eu. Félicitation.

_-_Je te remercie, Tom. Bien ce sera la dernière fois qu'on se verra enfin... Oh avant que je n'oublie, si tu pouvais cesser de faire mumuse avec ma santé mentale, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Lord Voldemort avec un sourire posa sa main sur le front du jeune garçon et reprit possession de son horcruxe libérant Harry de sa destinée. Harry allait repartir quand il se tourna vers Lucius et lui dit :

_-_Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez penser à changer le paysagiste, votre jardin est visuellement magnifique, mais il est horriblement froid ce qui détériore énormément sa beauté. Bonne soirée.

Il allait repartir quand il se souvint d'une chose et se retourna vers Tom pour lui dire :

_-_J'ai failli oublier, tu veux toujours savoir ce que j'ai dis aux autres cloportes dans la Grande Salle ?

_-_Je suis assez intéressé en fait.

_-_Bien, alors ce que je leur ai dit, c'est la prophétie que tu as désespérément tenté d'avoir.

Voldemort observa Harry avec stupéfaction et bredouilla :

_-_Co... Comment ?

_-_Albus me l'a raconté l'année dernière, cela dit deux points ouvrez les guillemets : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». Voilà ! Je suis... pardon, j'étais le seul à pouvoir te vaincre. Or, en brisant le lien qu'il y avait entre nous, tu as brisé la prophétie et donc plus personne ne pourra te vaincre.

Voldemort eut un grand sourire, ce gosse était vraiment incroyable. Il était vraiment digne d'être un serpentard. Tout en riant, il regarda Harry se transformer en phénix et disparaître afin de rejoindre sa famille.

Quand le phénix arriva au 12 Square Grimmauld, Albus soupira de soulagement et comprit que Harry avait réussi sa mission. Severus allait lui parler quand il sentit que Voldemort l'appelait. Il transplana directement au Manoir Malefoy et découvrit son maître en train de rigoler comme un malade. C'est qu'il faisait peur à s'esclaffer comme cela. Voldemort s'exclama :

_-_Demain, il y a la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, nous allons attaquer et massacrer tous les sorciers qui nous tomberont sous la main, nous emmènerons des détecteurs de sang-de bourbes, et il ne faudra en aucun cas les blesser ou les tuer. Vous avez compris ? Le premier qui me désobéit, je le pulvérise moi-même.

_-_Oui, maître.

_-_Queudever !

_-_O... oui... m... maître ?

_-_Étant donné que tu es un idiot doublé d'un incapable tu resteras ici et tu ne seras pas le témoin de mon triomphe.

_-_Bi... bien m... maître.

Voldemort exulta quand il raconta le serment fait avec Harry, ils avaient tout pouvoir pour faire chuter les sorciers, mais interdiction de toucher aux moldus et aux sang-de-bourbe sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ordonna l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard et de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de lui, il savait qui avaient trahi le survivant et il savait qui était la seule professeur à n'avoir pas jugé Harry. Celle-la, il la laisserait en vie et quant à Weasley, il serait le témoin du drame et il sera le nouveau survivant.

Loin de là, à Poudlard, les professeurs recherchèrent les enfants de moldus, mais en vain. Au moins, maintenant que Harry n'était plus là, Voldemort arrêterait d'attaquer Poudlard. Loin et seule dans sa tour, Trelawney se mit en transe et déclama une nouvelle prophétie :

_**-**_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres a renoncé à son destin condamnant l'ancien monde à la destruction. Nul ne pourra le vaincre, et seule celle qui voit pourra régner sur son cœur et l'assagir lui rendant figure et humanité. Une nouvelle ère s'approche marquant la fin du silence et de l'intolérance. **

Elle se réveilla et recommença à tirer les cartes, arrivant toujours au même point ce qui veut dire... aucun.

Au square Grimmauld, la petite famille aida les elfes de maison à rendre le manoir des Black habitable. Harry découvrit le jardin et il oublia sa volonté d'aider Albus et Sirius pour se mettre à arranger le parc. Il y passa toute la soirée et quand le soleil se coucha, il n'y avait que du gazon à perte de vue. Harry se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait, il allait pouvoir tester tous les agencements qui lui venaient en tête. Quand il rentra dans le manoir, il avait les yeux pétillants comme il ne les avait jamais eu auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air d'être aussi heureux. C'est pour cela que les deux hommes ne voulurent pas le punir. Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de repos, il fonça dans le parc avec un bloc de papier, un critérium et une gomme afin d'imaginer un nouveau parc. Ce qu'il ne saurait jamais, c'est qu'à quatorze heures, à Poudlard et à Prés-au-Lard, la bataille finale commença. Voldemort lança toutes ses troupes et massacrèrent tous les sang-pure et les sang-mêlés qu'ils croisaient, mais ne firent pas le moindre mal aux sang-de-bourbes. Certains mangemorts découvrirent une concentration d'enfants issus de moldu devant eux, mais il n'y avait rien. Voldemort lança :

_-_Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ils se sont protégés par un ancien sort. Et de toute façon ce sont des sang-de-bourbes, on ne peut rien leur faire !

_-_Maître on a attrapé deux Weasley ! s'exclama Macnair.

Voldemort eut un sourire démoniaque et demanda :

_-_Où est Fenrir ?

_-_Dans la partie Est du village.

_-_Quelles sont les pertes ?

_-_Totale pour les traîtres à leur sang et les sang-mêlés. Les sang-de-bourbes sont tous coincés dans un bouclier de protection. Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper et ne risquent aucune blessure.

_-_Parfait. Et pour les élèves ?

_-_A part les deux Weasley, ils sont tous morts ou en passent de l'être.

_-_Parfait. Que tous les mangemorts rejoignent les Weasley. On va s'amuser avec les deux traîtres à leur sang !

_-_Bien maître.

Le mangemort suivit par Voldemort rejoignit les deux Weasley et il découvrit Ginny et Ron. Tous les deux étaient ligotés et bâillonnés. Ginny tremblait de terreur de même que Ron, ils se rendaient parfaitement compte maintenant ce que c'était la guerre et ce que Harry avait dû supporter pendant des années. Quand la victoire fut totale et que Poudlard tomba, sans aider les défenseurs d'ailleurs, tous les mangemorts rejoignirent leur maître. Voldemort fit apparaître un trône et dit en regardant Ron :

_-_Merci, jeune Weasley. Grâce à toi, ma victoire est totale. Si tu avais été un mangemort, je t'aurai récompensé en te donnant de l'avancement. Alors je vais être magnanime et ne pas te tuer. Tu vas rester en vie.

Ron soupira de soulagement et lança un coup d'œil rempli d'espoir vers sa sœur, mais ses espérances furent vaines, car Voldemort s'exclama avec un sourire :

_-_Bien entendu, tu ne seras pas libre et tu m'appartiendras comme l'animal domestique que tu es.

Ron se figea horrifié, son nouveau maître se moquant de son état de choc fit apparaître autour du cou du jeune roux un collier en cuir noir pour chien et une laisse qu'il tenait d'un main ferme. Voldemort fit disparaître les liens de son nouveau chien et tira sur la laisse le forçant à le rejoindre. Tout en souriant, il lui dit :

_-_Bien, messieurs, je vous laisse vous amuser avec elle, mais je veux tout voir.

Ginny ne voulait pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Fenrir se jette sur elle, lui déchiquette ses vêtements et la déflore sans la moindre préparation. Le hurlement de douleur de la jeune fille fut entendu jusqu'à Poudlard. Ron aurait voulu défendre sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et le collier l'empêchait de réagir et de détourner les yeux. Voldemort lui susurra à l'oreille :

_-_Regarde-la souffrir, elle perd ce qu'elle a toujours voulu donner à son époux et tout cela, c'est à cause de toi et de ton intolérance.

Il répéta cela à chaque fois que la jeune fille était prise de force. Son cri fut atroce quand Crabbe et Goyle senior la prirent en sandwich en même temps. Quand tous les mangemorts furent passés sur la jeune fille, Voldemort la posséda et força Ron à faire de même pour la plus grande horreur du jeune rouquin. Alors que Voldemort sodomisait violemment Ginny, Ron la prenait de face, regardant les yeux de sa sœur se voiler par la folie. Quand les mangemorts en eurent terminé avec elle, elle n'était plus qu'une épave, dans le même état que les parents de Londubas. Voldemort savait qu'il venait de briser la fille et son frère, et c'est en riant qu'il envoya l'épave dans le terrier des belettes et qu'il rejoignit Poudlard en tirant la laisse de Ron. Le jeune garçon le suivait à quatre pattes comme tous les chiens le faisaient.

Quand il pénétra dans le château, il ne vit que des morts, les seuls qui avaient survécu étaient les fils de mangemorts. Ron se rappela ce que Harry avait dit que seuls les fils de mangemorts et les enfants de moldus s'en sortiraient. Voldemort visita tout le château, puis arriva devant la tour Nord. Il fit descendre la trappe accrocha la laisse à un des barreaux de l'échelle et grimpa. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il sentit une atroce odeur d'encens et fouillant les lieux et vit une petite porte. Il entra et découvrit les appartements du professeur Trelawney. Entendant les bruits d'une douche, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et eut la plus belles des visions en voyant Sibylle Trelawney complètement nue. Comme elle n'avait pas ses lunettes, elle ne pouvait voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de la reluquer. Il se regarda dans la glace et découvrit qu'il avait plus de cheveux depuis qu'il avait repris le morceau d'âme qui se trouvait en Harry. Il savait maintenant quoi faire pour avoir cette beauté dans son lit. Il ramena les six horcruxes et rendit à son âme son intégrité. Il se regarda de nouveau et vit qu'il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Maintenant, il savait quoi faire de sa vie, il allait draguer Sibylle Trelawney.

Trois ans passèrent avec d'énormes changements. Dés que Poudlard tomba, le ministère suivit rapidement et avant la fin de l'année, Voldemort était maître du monde sorcier anglais, il décima l'ordre du Phénix et rendit les Weasley encore plus pauvres qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Il réussit à draguer Trelawney mais là où il ne voulait qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, il se retrouva avec la corde au cou et l'anneau au doigt. Il s'était marié et n'avait rien compris. Ron était toujours son chien, hanté par le viol de sa sœur. La seule fois où il avait tenté de résister, il s'était pris un monstrueux doloris et son maître lui avait dit :

_-_Tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux, je ne te tuerais pas. Tu es la raison première de la défection de Harry Potter, alors je ne vais pas te tuer. Comme je me sens d'humeur magnanime, je vais te donner des informations. Sache déjà que Poudlard a rouvert ses portes. Severus est le directeur de l'école et ta chère amie Hermione est sortie major de sa promotion et elle est la nouvelle directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose. Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni même Albus d'ailleurs et franchement, je m'en moque.

Le jeune roux était tombé dans les pommes à cause de la puissance des sorts qu'avait lancé son maître. Voldemort ne lui raconta pas le reste, que les moldus avaient été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers et à la stupeur de ces derniers, ils n'en avaient rien eut à foutre, car les regards de toute la Communauté internationale étaient tournés vers la Corée du Nord dirigée par un cracmol mégalomane psychopathe à tendance schizophrène avec des bouffées de délire paranoïaque qui avait entre ses mains un sous-marin lance engin de la dernière génération et menaçait de lancer les missiles sur les plus importantes centrales nucléaires du monde, alors des types qui se trimbalent habiller en robe, ils en avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien à branler. Une troisième guerre mondiale risquait de se déclencher à tout instant, tous les pays s'armaient le plus vite possible, toutes les puissances se préparaient à une attaque fulgurante, mais il n'y eut rien, car Voldemort comprit que si les moldus ne réagissaient à l'annonce de leur existence c'était à cause de l'autre cracmol mégalomane. Furieux, il transplana directement devant le type ainsi que les télévision du monde et pulvérisa le malade puis revint en Angleterre. Mais son acte de cruauté ne fut pas vu ainsi par les moldus, eux ils virent un sorcier courageux qui avait risqué sa vie pour protéger le monde et il fut acclamé comme un sauveur.

A partir de ce moment, les sorciers et les moldus apprirent à vivre en harmonie. Les moldus apportaient une nouvelle tolérance et une avance technologique incroyable et même pour certains moldus mordus de sciences occultes, des rituels que le commun des sorciers avait complètement oublié. Les sorciers apportaient aux moldus cyniques le rêve, la magie et un rapprochement avec la nature. Par un rituel de purification, les sorciers du monde entier purifièrent la terre des déchets et des énergies fossiles. Mais si les relations entre les moldus et les sorciers étaient cordiales, celles entre les moldus étaient normales, ils continuaient à s'entre-tuer dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Voldemort sortit de ses pensées et regarda son chien qui était toujours effondré à ses pieds et commença à en avoir marre de squatter le manoir Malefoy, il avait lui-même un manoir, celui de sa famille du côté moldu. Il faudrait simplement faire un bon ravalement. Il contacta une entreprise de ravalement moldu, beaucoup moins cher que les sorciers et leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait. Les ouvriers allèrent dans le parc, puis se mirent au travail. Ils bossèrent comme des fous et avant la fin de l'année, le Manoir des Jedusor avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur et les moldus furent bien payés pour leur travail. Il ne resta à Voldemort qu'à engager un paysagiste. Il apprit que Severus en connaissait un et lui demanda de le contacter afin qu'il commence le chantier le plus vite possible. Le paysagiste qui avait travaillé sur le manoir des Malefoy, commença à travailler trois jours plus tard.

Une semaine après le début du chantier, Voldemort sortit pour promener son chien et découvrit un homme de dos qui était en train de fourrager la terre comme un moldu, mais, comme un sorcier, d'un sort il donna à la plante sa taille adulte. Il ne regarda pas le jardin, mais observa l'homme, il était assez grand, musclé avec les cheveux noirs en épis et une peau bronzée à force de rester à l'extérieur. Il toussota un peu et fut plus que surpris quand l'homme se retourna et dévoila des yeux verts émeraude cachés derrière des lunettes rondes.

_-_Tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas ce cher Potter?

_-_Oh ! Bonjour comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?

_-_Potter, tutoies-moi, je suis ton ennemi intime.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire amusé et répondit :

_-_Pas de problème ! Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

_-_Très bien, je dois dire. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_-_Je suis paysagiste, je fais ce que j'aime, travailler la terre. Que penses-tu de ton parc ?

Voldemort regarda autour de lui et fut fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était plus un jardin laissé à l'abandon, mais une véritable merveille. Le portail, magnifique travail en fer forgé, était relié à la porte d'entrée en chêne massif par une allée en gravillons blancs rendue inaltérable par un sort de la conception de Harry. De chaque côté se trouvait de superbes tilleuls plus que centenaires et une énorme glycine servait d'auvent à la demeure. Il y avait des pergolas chargées de rosiers odorants qui s'enfonçaient dans le domaine. Accompagné de Harry et de son chien, il inspira les odeurs délicieuses des roses en passant sous le tunnel de fleurs qui aboutit dans un ensemble de plusieurs massifs multicolores, de différentes espèces, des fleurs moldus et des fleurs magiques utilisables dans certaines potions. Au centre de cette enchantement se trouvait une fontaine ressemblant bigrement à celle du ministère à la différence que les sorciers étaient à taille humaine et que si les elfes de maisons regardaient les humains avec adoration, les autres les regardaient avec mépris ou condescendance. Voldemort éclata de rire en voyant cela.

Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait rencontré Harry et vit un bosquet d'où serpentait un ruisseau qui se jetait dans une fontaine représentant un basilic crachant de l'eau. Voldemort suivit le ru et découvrit qu'il jaillissait d'une petite cascade avant de tomber dans un petit bassin et de faire son chemin. C'était magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Il vit aussi deux saules pleureurs à deux endroits différents. Il s'approcha du premier et écartant les branches, découvrit l'entrée d'un labyrinthe. Harry le conduisit jusqu'au centre et là, le maître des lieux oublia de respirer devant la beauté qu'il voyait. Sous ses yeux s'étalait un champs de fleurs sauvages qui incitait à se rouler par terre, au centre se trouvait un immense chêne millénaire dont jaillissait d'un creux une source qui cascadait joyeusement jusqu'à un petit bassin. Il vit des fées danser dans la frondaison de l'arbre, des papillons voletaient de fleurs en fleurs accompagnés d'abeilles et d'une multitude d'autres insectes. La nature rayonnait et la magie de Voldemort frétillait de joie devant cette splendeur. L'endroit était superbe, magnifique, enchanteur et relaxant. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_-_Et bien monsieur Potter, je comprend maintenant pourquoi vos services sont si chers payés, comme le dit si bien les moldus vous avez des doigts de fées !

Harry éclata de rire et répondit :

_-_Il ne me manque que les ailes dans le dos, mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé. Normalement tout sera fini ce soir.

_-_Je sens que ce sera parfait.

_-_Je te remercie, Tom.

Ils repartirent vers le deuxième saule pleureur sans faire attention à Ron, comme s'il était vraiment un chien, sauf que le chien, on le caressait de temps en temps. Quand ils furent devant l'autre arbre, Voldemort écarta de nouveau les branches et s'arrêta de respirer en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Une petite crique de sable blanc s'ouvrait sur un lac énorme, preuve que la magie avait fait son œuvre, mais pourtant, il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Impossible de le savoir, mais il manquait pourtant quelque chose. Voldemort dit à Harry :

_-_Il manque quelque chose.

_-_Oui, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Alors je me concentre sur le reste du domaine et peut-être qu'entre-temps j'aurai une idée de génie.

_-_Tu as raison.

Ils quittèrent la petite crique et retournèrent là où Harry était au tout début. Le jeune homme demanda à Voldemort voulant ainsi que Ron entende tout :

_-_Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ta vie après le serment inviolable que nous avons fait ?

_-_Je pourrais te renvoyer la question, lança Voldemort.

_-_En effet, alors je vais te répondre, j'ai habité jusqu'à la fin de mes études dans le manoir de mon parrain et je me suis entraîné sur son jardin. D'ailleurs, Sirius et Severus se sont mariés quelque temps plus tard. Ensuite, j'ai fait reconstruire le manoir Potter et je m'y suis installé avec Albus.

_-_J'ai toujours cru que tu deviendrais auror.

_-_Et obéir à un ministère corrompu ? Hors de question, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre, mais faire pousser la plus petite graine de gazon, être en totale communion avec la terre, la nature et la magie, c'est ma drogue. Et puis être auror, c'est ce que les autres voulaient que je devienne, ils se sont toujours moqués de ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Pour eux, mon destin était scellé. Tu sais, les Dursley sont peut-être des enfoirés, mais ils m'ont offert le plus beau cadeau, l'amour de la terre. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai voulu devenir paysagiste et quand les autres m'ont traité comme la créature des marais, je suis parti. Ils m'ont simplement donné la pichenette dont j'avais besoin pour voler de mes propres ailes.

_-_Je comprends maintenant. Et Albus ?

_-_Et bien... Tu vas rire, mais j'ai eu des problèmes à Godric Hollow des limaces ont commencé à bouffer toutes mes plantations alors j'ai pris un livre sur les potions. J'aurai dû écouter quand Sev disait que j'étais une merde en potion. J'ai fait la mixture et quand elle a commencé à siffler, j'ai compris que je l'avais raté. Alors j'ai plongé sous la table et elle a explosé au moment où Albus est entré.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et c'est devenu un bambin de trois ans avec l'âge mental d'un vieillard de cent cinquante ans. Et malheureusement, d'après le médicomage, c'est irréversible mais il a une croissance normale.

Voldemort explosa de rire et lui dit :

_-_Il faut que je la raconte à Severus, il va s'en pisser de rire.

_-_Je crois que je vais aller me cacher pendant quelques siècles.

_-_Et encore, Black va se faire une joie de te le rappeler.

_-_Horreur !

Le sombre Voldemort se marrait comme un malade, Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel quand une main s'accrocha à son tablier et tira. Harry trébucha et ne retrouva son équilibre qu'en se rattrapant à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanda en haussant un sourcil :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es fou de mon corps ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ton chien qui m'a attrapé le tablier. Heureusement que j'ai un tablier, j'aurai pu être souillé par son toucher. Brrr ! Quelle horreur !

Lord Voldemort baissa la tête vers Ron qui se pelotonna sur lui-même totalement terrorisé et vit dans le regard du roux de la peur et du désespoir. Weasley venait de découvrir qu'il n'était plus rien pour Harry, elle était loin l'amitié du trio d'or, elle avait été détruite par l'intolérance. Tous avaient pris des chemins différents. Hermione intelligente et tolérante était devenue la plus jeune directrice adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, Harry était un paysagiste reconnu et tout le gratin se battait pour s'offrir ses services et lui, Ronald Weasley était un chien... Il avait tout perdu à cause de sa jalousie et son étroitesse d'esprit. Il voulut pousser un soupir de désespoir, mais ce fut un hurlement de douleur qui sortit de ses lèvres quand le puissant doloris de Voldemort le foudroya. Son maître retira rapidement le sort, puis repartit tirant la laisse afin de rejoindre Harry qui avait continué sa marche se moquant totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à son ancien ami. Voldemort demanda à Harry :

_-_Alors et du côté de ta vie privée ?

_-_Et bien, demain je vais me marier. C'est pour cela que je veux terminer ce chantier aujourd'hui. Ce sera le mariage magique et dans une semaine, ce sera le mariage moldu.

_-_Moldu ?

_-_Oui, je vais épouser un moldu. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Hermione avait raison, j'ai enfin trouvé l'homme que j'aime. Albus lui a legilimentié le cerveau et m'a dis qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il était fou de moi ainsi que de Fumseck ! Il s'appelle Greg, il est châtain et a de beaux yeux violets... ahhhhhh !! Je suis fou de lui...

_-_Et bien, ça c'est un véritable coup de foudre. Mais il y en a un qui ne va pas être heureux.

_-_Ah oui, c'est qui ?

_-_Draco !

_-_Draco_._... Malefoy ? Le fils de Lucius ?

_-_Oui, lui.

_-_Pourquoi ? Quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, il m'a traité comme si j'étais le calmar géant en personne. Et là maintenant il est fou de moi ? Et bien je suis désolé pour lui, mais il a quatre ans de retard. J'ai fais définitivement une croix sur lui.

_-_D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'avait pas osé te déclarer sa flamme car l'homosexualité était mal vue. Mais maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, il veut t'avoir comme compagnon.

_-_Et bien, il rêve éveillé. Il n'est plus rien pour moi. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Et toi, personne ne détient ton cœur ?

_-_Si une femme de toute beauté. Elle est douce et si belle, j'en suis fou.

_-_Je suis heureux que tu le sois. Et qui est cette perle rare ?

_-_Sybille Trelawney !

_-_Heu... La prof de divination ? Celle qui prévoyait ma mort tous les soirs avant de s'endormir ?

Voldemort éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, sans son costume de voyante, elle est très jolie et très tendre. Et puis son air de voyante bohème me fait craquer et puis aussi sa volonté de faire des prédictions de mort à mes mangemorts. Ça me fait trop rire.

Harry rigola autant que le propriétaire des lieux, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et s'exclama :

_-_Oh ! Par Merlin, je dois terminer tout ça ou Greg va me massacrer si je rentre en retard. Bonne journée.

Harry repartit travailler, alors que Voldemort tira la laisse de son chien et retourna dans son manoir ravi que ce soit les vacances et qu'il puisse voir sa femme faire des présages loufoques à Queudever.

Comme il l'avait dit à Voldemort, il termina son travail à la fin de la journée et quant au lac, il avait trouvé ce qu'il manquait. Il avait fait apparaître un kiosque en bois en plein milieu d'étendue d'eau. Le petit bâtiment était illuminé par des torches solaires savamment placées qui captaient la lumière du soleil le jour et rendait une douce lumière bleue la nuit. De la crique au kiosque, il y avait une allée verte formée par des nénuphars géants. Quand Voldemort découvrit son jardin enfin terminé, il se fit une joie de s'y promener avec sa femme, son chien étant installé dans le chenil. Il paya grassement Harry qui retournait à Godric Hollow pour voir Albus s'amuser comme un petit fou avec un enfant du même âge que lui. Harry était tout souriant, son grand-père allait avoir une belle enfance et il rencontrerait un homme qu'il aimerait et qui lui donnerait l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Le lendemain, Harry épousa Greg selon les rites ancestrales des sorciers pour la plus grande joie du moldu qui était un fan de la magie et de tout ce qui y rapportait. Après une grande et fructueuse discussion sous la couette, Greg Potter accepta que Lord Voldemort vienne avec son chien et un invité. Quand le sombre seigneur des ténèbres reçut l'invitation, il sut immédiatement qui inviter.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lord Voldemort, un étrange chien roux et le fier Draco Malefoy allèrent à Londres afin d'assister à une réception. Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était, sauf qu'il devait être bien habillé. Il fut très surpris quand ils entrèrent dans l'église et s'assirent avec les invités de l'un des époux. Draco regardait dans tous les sens pour voir s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Il vit Hermione Granger, la nouvelle directrice adjointe de Poudlard avec son époux, Tyler Rice et leur fils, qui était le parfait mélange de ses parents. Il vit aussi Severus qui se trouvait près du premier rang, ainsi qu'un gamin de trois ans qui tenait contre lui une énorme peluche représentant un phénix. Il sursauta quand il vit Harry Potter qui attendait debout à côté de Sirius Black. Alors comme cela Black allait se marier. Il observa son amour et ne fit même pas attention à la marche nuptiale qui s'éleva entraînant le futur marié vers l'homme de sa vie. C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains qui avançait dignement, regardant vers Harry et Sirius. Draco était impressionné, Black choisissait bien ses compagnons. Le prêtre commença à parler et le petit monde de Draco s'effondra comme un château de cartes quand le religieux demanda :

_-_Toi Harry James Potter, veux-tu prendre pour époux Gregory Vince Lang ici présent ?

_-_Oui, je le veux !

Draco n'entendit même pas la réponse du châtain, ce n'était pas Black qui se mariait, c'était Harry, son Harry. Quand il se réveilla de son choc, la partie la plus importante qui aurait pu lui permettre d'arrêter cette hérésie était passée et il ne put que voir Harry mettre une alliance à la main de l'homme et lui dire avec un air amoureux sur les beaux traits de son visage :

_-_Moi Harry James Potter par cet anneau, je te prends pour époux. Je te jure de te rester fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

L'homme lui fit un sourire aimant et plaça l'alliance au doigt de Harry en disant :

_-_Moi Gregory Vince Lang par cet anneau, je te prends pour époux. Je te jure de te rester fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Le prêtre regarda les deux amoureux et leur dit :

_-_Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec une grande tendresse alors que dans la foule, un jeune blond sentait son coeur se briser et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura lourdement sur sa plus grosse erreur : avoir rejeté Harry, l'homme de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
